Suspicious Shipments
Suspicious Shipments is a series of Alert missions that is added in Update 13.5.1, revolving around Alad V's return as he ships an uncertain object in heavy security. Like normal Alert missions, missions labelled under Suspicious Shipments can appear randomly, and can last from 1 - 2 hours. Gameplay Suspicious Shipments by default is an Exterminate mission in the Corpus Ship tileset, with the targets ranging around 180 to 230 enemies. This mission has an unnaturally high rate of enemy spawns along with large numbers of Anti MOAs and Techs with unnaturally high damage, exceeding of that even Pluto. Rarely, Infested units also have a chance to gradually take over the extermination mission. It has been suggested that, although enemies have shields and health appropriate for level 15-25, they deal damage as much as the ones in Nightmare Mode. Occasionally, players will come across doors equipped with an "Advanced Locking System" requiring the Lotus to remotely open the lock. During this time, a short timer will appear which requires the players to defend themselves from enemy attack until Lotus has unlocked the door. Depending on the alert, upon completion players can either be rewarded with: * * * x4 * x300 * *Rare x10 * *Cosmic Specter Plot Alad V Returns During the mission the players will receive several transmissions from Alad V revealing that he had survived the Tenno retaliation for the Zanuka Project and that the titular Suspicious Shipments are part of a new scheme. Biotics Enterprise As you exterminate the enemies, Alad V will claim that he disagrees with the Corpus forbidding Infested Biotechnology, and instead think of it as the "future". True to his claim, you will come across an Infested lab where Corpus individuals, and occasionally a Zanuka, are being held in glass cells while being deliberately exposed to infestation. There is speculation around the manufactured Infested being a medium for the upcoming reworked boss, J3-Golem. Tips *It is recommended that a player be very well-prepared before starting this mission, as the sheer number of enemies along with their increased attack power may make this mission more difficult than even Pluto. Mag or Volt will come in handy, as their powers are naturally suited to taking on large numbers of Corpus enemies. **Nyx is also very useful to take enemies out from attacking you into attacking each other instead, letting you fire at them with less resistance. The higher damage output of enemies compared to their health also means they have a better chance of killing each other. **Trinity with Link and Reflection (as long as the melee weapon is equipped and used for blocking) will cause the enemies to kill themselves with all the reflected damage. Use Blessing and Energy Vampire as necessary. **Zephyr's Turbulence renders most of the Corpus projectiles useless for its duration. This might not protect teammates reliably, however, and won't be useful against the Infestation, but is a good tactic for soloing these missions, matched with a high damage area weapon like Amprex. *It is recommended that you bring along a good melee weapon which is modded against Infested, as there is a chance that they may take over the mission overall. *Hacking MOA Cabinet Spawners is not recommended, as the Shockwave MOAs that are produces are spawned normally at that level, and thus go down extremely quickly from the more powerful enemies. Nonetheless, they can still be used to create distractions. Trivia *Alad V will confront the player about accusations involving his death (when defeating him on Jupiter) and dispels them as rumors and exaggerations. However, it is noted that while he is contacting the player, there is Infested tissue on his neck controller he uses to control Zanuka. ** It can be speculated that Alad V has been Infested, and perhaps being influenced by the lure of immortality. ** It is also possible that he has instead found a way to use the Infested to heal himself, and is using it in his advantage, possibly in the advancement of advanced bio-weapons. * Alad V is still intent on using the Tenno for his experiments; when commenting about his new interest in biotics and how the Corpus board disapproves, he states that "...i think they are the future. Your future, Tenno". * Alad V has a very deep interest in biotics, even going as far as diverting his precious Zanuka project into a means of studying the Infested on Corpus/Tenno Hybrid technology. * Two variants of the Infested Containment Lab can be encountered on each alert: one featuring a broken central containment tank, surrounded by growing biomass and MOA Cabinet Spawners, and one featuring three containment tanks with one of the smaller tanks shattered and its assumed occupant missing. It appears that the containment are failing, possibly exposing very large ships filled with countless Corpus to the Infested. Notes * The alert twitter falsely labels the Cosmic Specter reward as a "Platinum Specter". Media CBsuspiciousroom.png CBsuspiciouscrewman2.png|Crewman in Infested tank CBsuspiciouscrewman.png|Crewman in Infested tank Warframe0016.jpg|Crewman in Tank|link=http://i.imgur.com/OeskOtc.jpg CBsuspiciouscrawler.png|Crewmen turned into a Crawler in Infested tank CBsuspiciouszanuka2.png|Zanuka in Infested tank CBsuspiciouszanuka.png|Zanuka in Infested tank aladinvested.png BrokenCage1.png|Broken Infested Tank ' ' Category:Alert Category:Lore